Talk:Hentai Games (R=18)/Hentai Novel Games
I shouldn't be typing this, but I had a suggested tagline for this page. "Porn and text? What a novel idea! Oh God, I'm sorry. --Dejiko 01:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I forgive you. Also gonna change the pic, it's a bit sad to have the same one for both pages.TheDekuLink. apparenlty these should be added. >No Muv-luv >no Maiden Rape Assault: Violent Semen Inferno So says /v/. No comment. It's not like I play these games or anything... --Dejiko 02:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, I'll add them. TheDekuLink Is Secret Game Code:Revise Really in english? The chart says yes, but vndb says no. I can't find any evidence of a patch on google either. :Can't find any english version, yeah. Dunno why I made this mistake. Thanks for the correction. TheDekuLink :I've got a bunch of hentai VNs that aren't on that list. There is one I'm thinking of adding but I'm not sure whether it's good enough to put on the list. Cosplay Fetish Academy is the name of it.Somc 02:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Uh... Why isn't this just a subsection of the Hentai games page? It seems ridiculously unnecessary to break it up into two pages. - MFGreth1 (talk) 19:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Because graphic novels are a drasticlly different form of game. It's the difference between an RPG and a shooter: both are fun, but one takes a LOT longer for the payoffs! --Kitsuneae (talk) 05:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Basically, what Kitsuneae said, and also because the target audience of both kinds of game overlap very little: Some VNs "require" 20 or more hours of gameplay before any lewd content may be seen, which is rarely what somebody looking for, well, fap material wants. Heck, some of the titles here allow you to disable adult content altogether and\or were re-released without it after launch. Ironically enough, due the effort\money put in VNs because of their popularity in Japan, some of these (Saya no Uta, Muv-Luv Alternative, for instance) end up with deeper plots than actual animes\mangas aired\published nowadays. Jukse (talk) 16:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) suggestion One game I have found that should definitely be on this list is Harem Party bu MangaGamer.com. The scenes are good but the absolute hilarity is top notch. It is a great break from games with really deep story lines. I have to give it 5 stars. 17:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Then add it in, silly. This is a wiki- if it fits and you feel others might like it, you are allowed to add content. --Kitsuneae (talk) 05:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Visual Novels It is sad that people think the eroge visual novels should be separated from the ones that aren't eroges. I started a page for just recommended Visual Novels (I'll probably end up adding the games from this list and the pasta images contained on this article). If you guys want to contribute there it would be great.--Sataaa (talk) 03:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Non-H games and H-games need to stay seperate. This was an issue with Wikia we had, and why our wiki simply has a disclaimer rather than being outright removed. Games from 'normal' pages were placed on the H-games list some time ago. MFGreth 18:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC)